


Better than Toys

by SalveSiS



Series: Street Rats [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Homelessness, Kid Fic, Poverty, Pre-Canon, prompt came from tumblr buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua gets a nasty bruise while dumpster diving with Terra. Terra patches her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Toys

“Ow, what was that for?” Eight year old Aqua tried to wrench her hand free of Terra's grip. She didn't have much luck considering Terra was bigger and stronger than she was. The boy ignored her pout as he continued to clean the cut on her hand. 

Aqua scowled. “Quit it, Terra! This is dumb.” 

“It's not dumb,” Terra said. “You gotta make sure the cut isn't dirty, or else you'll get sick.” 

The blunette stopped squirming and looked up at him. “Really?” 

A thought occurred to Terra. “Yeah, really sick. Like...like throwing up sick. Or getting spots all over your body sick!” He was an awful liar. He wasn't surprised when Aqua huffed and called him out on his lie, but he couldn't help but scowl at being called out. “Okay. But you can get sick if you don't clean up the cut. That's what the ladies back in the orphanage used to say.” 

Aqua frowned. “Where'd you even get soap anyways? And the bandages?” 

“I bought them,” answered Terra, swiftly. He put down the wet cloth he'd been using to clean Aqua's cut and brought her hand closer to his face so he could see if there was still any dirt. They'd been on their daily scavenger hunts for whatever they could pawn off when Aqua grazed her hand against a particularly dirty piece of garbage. There'd been blood, but Terra had been more worried about the dirt of Aqua's hand. He didn't want her to get sick. 

“But we don't have any munny.” Aqua said, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh, I sold some of my toys,” Terra explained. He started to reach for a bandage but cocked his head when he saw Aqua widen her eyes at him. “What is it?” 

“You sold your toys?” Aqua asked, shocked. “But you play with them all the time! You-You talk to them when you think you're alone!” 

“How did you-” Terra's face turned red, and he coughed. “I had to help you, you know. It's not a big deal.” 

“But-But you love your toys...” Aqua trailed off and gazed at Terra sadly as he started to wrap the bandage around her hand. “You didn't hafta do that, Terra.” 

“You're my friend. You're more important to me than my toys. And you're more fun. You talk back.” Terra finished wrapping the bandage. “Ta da! Good as new!” 

Aqua wrapped her tiny arms around her tiny legs and stared at Terra's feet. “Thanks, Terra. And I'm sorry about your toys.” 

Terra shook his head. “It's okay. Like I said, we got each other, right? What else do we need?” 

Aqua blinked and looked up at him, surprised. Seconds passed, and then she smiled. “Yeah. You're right.”


End file.
